


We Built a Home from Blood and Smoke

by prettychancellors



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Massages, Protective Marcus, You've been warned, cuteness, literally all my fics end with them teasing each other, some angst my bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettychancellors/pseuds/prettychancellors
Summary: Kabby is rising fiercely this season and I need a place to squeal.Mostly drabbles, one-shots, just fluffiness :)





	1. When You Know

“When did you know?” Abby murmured, her voice sleepy as she pressed a chaste kiss against his chest.

Marcus raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“I mean, about us...that we were...this?” She explained, ducking her head against the side of him to hide her spreading blush.

Marcus let out a low chuckle at her sudden shyness.

“Well...I don’t think there was one time. Everything we’ve been through together, everything we’ve had to do to survive. They were some dark times, Abby,” Marcus looked down at her form lying next to him, meeting her curious gaze, “It would have been so easy to give up, but then I started to realize that you were the reason I had to keep fighting. I told myself it was guilt, for what I’d done to you in the past. I told myself that if you could somehow forgive me, then I could maybe live with myself. So I started to try and make it up to you – in any way I could think of. That’s why I went to find Clarke and the others, when they were trapped in Mount Weather. Why I was going to sacrifice myself for Jaha – because I knew he was your friend. It’s why I took...” His voice trailed off, unexpected tears forming as he shifted his eyes away from hers.  
  
"Why you took the chip.” Abby finished for him, lifting her head up on an elbow as she caressed his cheek.

“Yes,” Marcus grasped her hand, pressing a kiss against it as she lowered herself so that she was completely draped across his naked torso, “I couldn’t...couldn’t bare it. To live knowing you had died because of me.”

She kisses his chest reverently, as if trying to tell his body she was _alive_ so his mind could finally be at ease.

“Somehow, in amongst all of that, I realized I wasn’t trying to just make it up to you, I was doing it because...because I...” Marcus stopped, unsure as to whether it was too soon.

But her knowing smile that met his hesitant gaze spurred him on.

With a deep breath, Marcus continued, “Because I love you.”

His nervousness at her response was unfounded, he discovered, as Abby’s mouth devoured his, pouring her every emotion into each stroke of his lips. The sensation of her fully pressed up against him, completely stripped of their clothes and wholly vulnerable, was something his mind was still playing catch up with. She took his breath away.

“I love you, too.” Abby said in a whisper, as their lips audibly smacked apart and he could taste her tears as they fell into his swollen mouth. Sitting upright, Abby covered her eyes with her palm, the tears creating a steady film across her cheeks.

“Hey, baby...” Marcus sat up to embrace her, inwardly cringing at his slip. He had called her that _in his head_ multiple times, but swore he’d never slip up and actually say it. “Hey, it’s okay, hey, shhh....” He cradled her head in his arms, resting it against his collarbone as he whispered comfort in her ear.

“I’m sorry, I just...I didn’t think I could feel this way again.” Abby’s raspy voice reverberated through him.

Not knowing how to respond, he hugged her tighter to his chest.  
After a few minutes, Abby’s whimpers had died down to a few shaky breaths.

“I didn’t think I could ever have this, feel this way, for anyone.” Marcus admitted.

Peeling her face away from his chest, she cradled his face in her hands, a gesture that had quickly become theirs. The tender act conveyed every drop of love that words failed to. As their lips moved closer and came together once again, Marcus felt her smile.

Their lips still grazing, Abby murmured,  
“Did you call me baby?”

Her smile widened, and a blush darkened his cheeks. Unable to help grinning at her obvious amusement, he replied,  
“ _May_ be...”

Abby chuckled, thankful for the lighter moment.

“Then just _maybe_... I liked it.” She said the last three words in a whisper, and Marcus slowly caught onto the fact she thought it was endearing, not corny like he had feared.

“Well then, _baby_...why don’t we get some sleep?” He teasingly whispered back, caressing her hair as he laid them back onto the bed, holding her close.

“I knew the first time you tried to sacrifice yourself. Back in the service bay after Diana’s coup. All the other times after that, you only strengthened it.”

Marvelling at her words, he could only pull her closer, dropping tiny kisses on her head until both drifted off into a sound sleep.


	2. Missing Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 1x04 'Murphy's Law'  
> Marcus starts to realise that his feelings towards Abby run deeper and regrets his past mistakes.

“Councillor”

“Councillor”

Marcus had slowed his stride as Abby came into view. She however, did not.

Not wanting her to leave, he spun on his foot to face her.

“Are you headed to Mecha Station?”  
  
He didn’t know why he asked her that. Abby’s increasingly suspicious behaviour was meant to be a topic for the Chancellor to address. Following her near escape from death the other day, Jaha had explicitly told him that all matters relating to Abby Griffin were to be taken directly to him – Marcus was to stay away from their esteemed doctor. He was surprised that he didn’t feel jilted by Jaha’s request. He was, after all, the Head of Security, and matters such as these were what he had trained for. However, he only felt a peculiar mix of utter relief and a strange sadness. Relief in that he would no longer be directly causing Abby any more pain. The sadness...well, that was something he was still trying to comprehend. But as Abby turned to face him in that corridor, he _knew_.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I am.”

“You’ve been down there nine times in the past week.” Marcus paused, trying to erase the stupid grin that threatened to overtake his face, “Is there something I should be made aware of?”

His attempts to remain stoic were made in vain as he watched Abby’s lips replicate his smirk.

“Are you _tracking_ me, Kane?

“I’m tracking everybody, Abby.”

Marcus was not unaware that their banter was bordering on flirtatiousness. Hell, if any one of the many passers-by were eavesdropping, they would have assumed that was _exactly_ what this was. In light of the exhilaration he felt at that, Marcus had no choice but to finally acknowledge the cause of that underlying sadness that had refused to leave since Jaha gave him his orders.

He _missed_ her.

He missed their banter; their trysts disguised as arguments and hatred. He missed her explosive determination, how she had always been a foil to his cool fortitude. He needed that; he craved balance, no matter how much he would outwardly argue the opposite. She had always given him that.

Until one day it had gone too far.

Until one day he played the game wrong – and had let his ego win.

He knew he could never forgive himself for what had almost happened – for what _should_ have happened, for what _should_ have been his punishment to bear. For Abby’s sake, he was relieved it _didn’t_ happen. For his sake, he wished every night he could rewind and take the punishment for her. And in his self-hating little scenario, Jaha never came to save the day.

Marcus forced himself back to the present, training his eyes on hers that now somehow met his. Oh, there was still distrust and anger there, but he could also feel their old ways seeping back in. He had told himself that if she ever did forgive him, that he wouldn’t fall back into their old habits – he wouldn’t let their little game end that way again.

But arguing with her...it was _comfortable_ , and _oh so_ effective at masking his deepening feelings towards her.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all, but you’re going to have to be inoculated.”

“Inoculated?”

“A mechanic came down with strep last week. She’s fine now, but I’m still checking the bacterial levels in the station...we don’t want another outbreak.”

She was talking faster than usual, a forced conviction in her voice that she didn’t usually need. But it was her eyes that gave her away – shifting back and forth across his, tilting down to the floor and back up again.

She was lying.

And he knew that _she_ knew he could see straight through her.

But in that second, Marcus chose to be the man Abby would have wanted him to be, and pretended to believe her.

There had always been some ridiculous rumour about him being afraid of needles that circulated on the ark – and while there was some truth to it (he _had_ been afraid of them as a boy) – it was hardly the case now. Surrendering his pride, he let her think it was because of the imminent inoculation that he would not be following her to Mecha.

As their brief conversation wrapped up and Abby's petite form became lost in the crowd, Marcus felt the sadness settle in like a sickness again. But this time, it was joined by a keen sense of worry.

Abby was up to something again – no doubt something she thought would save them all. But he had no proof - just a conviction that could only come from years of knowing someone. He could choose tell Jaha anyway, as the Chancellor knew Abby as well as he did. Jaha could investigate.  
But then again, he couldn’t put his friend through the emotional struggle of jailing and possible floating her.

He couldn’t put either of them through that. Not again.

Besides, he had missed her.


	3. This New Thing Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between seasons 2 and 3....of course ;)  
> Marcus accidently gives Abby a massage.

“I think we should probably call it a night,” Marcus sighed as he placed the stack of reports on the coffee table that sat in the middle of his quarters. Rubbing his tired eyes, he glanced across at Abby.

“Sounds like a plan – I don’t think I’ve comprehended any of these graphs in the last half hour.” Leaning back against the couch, Abby lifted her legs up from the floor and laid them lazily underneath her as her eyes fluttered closed.

Instinctively smiling at her pose, Marcus chuckled, “Are you planning on sleeping here, Chancellor?”

Too exhausted to be embarrassed, Abby mumbled an “Uh hmm” as she snuggled in deeper, clutching a nearby cushion to her chest.  
  
Eyes still trained on the endearing sight before him, Marcus suddenly became all too _aware_ of her presence. It was one thing to see her during the day, when they were both rushed off their feet, or at night like this, going over boring reports until their eyes ached. _Those_ things he could handle, _those_ things allowed him to successfully keep his feelings at bay. But moments like this, when it was just the two of them and the world had stopped spinning...well, let’s just say Marcus was at a loss for how to proceed without making a complete fool of himself.

Eyes still closed, Abby reached up to release her ponytail. Although the hair tie came off, her hair seemed to have a mind of its own as it stayed in a loose ponytail shape. Chuckling at the crease in her hair, Marcus reached over to smooth it down without thinking.

“What are you laugh-" Abby stopped as Marcus’ hand made contact with her head.

“Your ponytail, it left a bump...” Marcus’ voice was close to a whisper as he continued to run his fingers through her honey colored waves.

Their gazes lingered, startled by this new act of physical affection which impregnanted the room with a wondering silence.  
  
There was always this unspoken rule between them; that if they started to touch, they wouldn’t be able to stop. And right now, Marcus knew he that _should_ stop, but as the look in Abby’s eyes turned from surprised to peaceful, he began to massage her scalp.

“Mmmm,” Abby’s sudden moan almost made him jump out of his skin, “Feels nice.”

Feeling her lean into his caress, his heart rate sped up, realizing that she was _enjoying_ this.  
Realizing that he was actually giving Abby Griffin a _massage_.

Shifting his position on the couch to give him better access, Marcus nudged Abby’s head. Understanding what he wanted, Abby swung her legs out from underneath her as she twisted her body so her back was facing his front. Legs now spread out on the couch, she had no choice but to lean against his chest.

Marcus almost stopped breathing as she settled into her new position. Despite his thumping heartbeat and the beads of sweat that graced his upper lip, his hands never faltered as they continued to massage her head.

“Abby...”

“Please keep going?” She asked almost timidly, already anticipating his trepidation as they ventured into this new... _thing_ between them.  
Emboldened by the hope in her voice, he dropped an almost imperceptible kiss on her head as he continued his caress.

Looking up, Marcus caught a glimpse of her in the picture frame glass that sat on his bedside table. The frame had sat there, empty; a seemingly pointless scavenged item from Mount Weather. He had hoped that one day they might be able to develop pictures, and so he had left it as it was. But now it neatly framed her angelic face, a content smile etched upon her lips, and the sight made his heart swell.  
  
As the massage grew more adventurous, running his hands down the crook of her neck and back up again, her moans and soft sighs became more frequent. Which did _nothing_ to slow his racing heart.  
  
Abby slowly moved her hand to grasp his bicep, and Marcus instinctively guessed what she wanted as he moved one arm away from her head to wrap it around her waist. They both paused for a brief moment, Abby savoring the feel of him completely enveloping her and Marcus enjoying her lightly caressing his hand that lay across her stomach.

Both of them perceived the shift between them then – the tension suddenly became palpable in a way they could not ignore.  
As she started to intertwine their fingers, he couldn’t help but move his other hand to join them. Missing his touch on her head, Abby leaned back to make her ache known. Almost laughing at her adorable reaction to his movements, he quickly replaced his hand with his mouth – nuzzling her head with playful kisses and drawn out strokes of his beard.

Abby let out another moan, but this time it was unmistakably breathless and Marcus felt his breathing become equally shallow.

Turning slowly in his arms, Abby moved her hands up to caress his beard, this time earning her a moan of pleasure from his lips.

“Marcus...” Now staring at each other through darkened eyes, he knew what she wanted.  
  
And he slowly brought his lips to meet hers.  
  
The first few seconds were slow, exploratory. But then suddenly Abby was settling in his lap, her arms grasping his shoulders and they were pulled flush against each other. The kiss intensified as their lips danced with each other, sipping and sucking until they both broke for air.

“Abby...” Marcus lent his forehead against hers, “That wasn’t...I mean, I didn’t expect that when I started too...”  
  
Giggling at his embarrassment, Abby was quick to assure him, “I know, neither did I... but, I mean...you were just so _skilled_ at that massage.” She said the word with a dramatic flair, making him collapse against her shoulder with laughter. Caressing his hair, it was Abby’s turn to press delicate kisses against his head.

“But...you do _want_ this right?” Abby’s voice became serious again, prompting him to raise his head.  
  
“Abby, _of course_ I do. I’ve wanted nothing more in my entire life...”  
  
Marcus moved his eyes away from hers then, an obvious shyness taking over his features. Sensing his discomfort at having so transparently confessed to being in love with her, Abby had no choice but to kiss him senseless.  
  
And so she did.  
All night long.


	4. Raunon

Raunon _Circle_

 

“Yu teik?” _You take?_

Marcus was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of a young woman’s voice. Turning around to face her, he saw that she was the proprietor of a small jewelry stall. The necklaces hanging from the roof were made of twisted twine, and the bracelets of seashells. He noticed that a motley collection of rings sat in front of the woman, the gold and silver bands sparkling in the bright Polis sun.

“Gon yu plan?” _For your woman?_

Marcus felt his cheeks blush a deep shade of red at the grounder woman’s words and he thanked his lucky stars that Abby had ventured over to another stall. It had only been two days ago that they had said goodbye to Clarke and Bellamy; almost three since they had awoken from their ALIE nightmare. Both were as surprised as the other that the people of Polis had recovered so quickly – enough so that its marketplace was now flourishing as, he assumed, it always had.

“Mochof...ai...” _Thank you...I..._

Marcus struggled to find an appropriate reply as the woman pushed the ring tray further towards him. He and Abby had only been...a _thing_ now for a few days, and they were still getting used to this new romantic, not to mention physical, side of their relationship. It had been a long time coming, Marcus now realized, and it wasn’t like they knew nothing about each other. In fact, he was closer to Abby than he had ever been to anyone. Which is why, when the glimmering rings were pushed in his direction, Marcus witnessed his fingers gently trace the curve of them, halting at one in particular.   
  
The woman nodded in understanding then, as a bright smile took over her features.

“Chit a houman leck werrai.” _What a wife would wear._

Marcus held a delicate gold band in his palm. It was void of fancy detailing or elaborate embellishments. Rather, it had a tiny diamond cut circularly in the middle, with hair-width spiraling strokes engraved upon it.  
  
“Em’s nou ai...” _She’s not my...  
_

Marcus began to explain to the woman that he wasn’t actually married to Abby, but he couldn't quite finish  as he glanced up from the ring mid sentence, his eyes landing on her profile as she conversed in broken Trigedasleng. Abby's smile adorned her entire face as Marcus watched her become enthralled by a large book she had been given. Just then, the afternoon wind picked up and dishevelled her hair, carrying it in wisps of golden tendrils around her head. His eyes flickered down to the twirling imprint on the ring, and saw a perfect picture of her hair captured in the metal.

Marcus knew his eyes had begun to fall into that awfully sappy, lovesick look that Abby had taken to teasing him about. But this time, instead of forcing the soldier in him to take over, he let himself be swept away by her beauty; a beauty that he _knew_ he didn’t deserve. Without breaking his gaze, Marcus told the woman,

“Ai’ll teik em, beja.” _I’ll take it, please._


	5. Thank You

The screams had finally ceased and Cage’s smug face was nowhere to be seen as Marcus finally allowed himself to breathe. When they had released everyone from the chains secured by the Mountain Men, Skaikru had spent the following hours recovering from their ordeal. Abby and Raven had been the worst off. While Wick had carried Raven to Mount Weather’s medical centre, Marcus had automatically taken it upon himself to do the same for Abby. She had attempted to walk there on her own – after finally letting go of Clarke – but had promptly fallen over. At that, Marcus had swept her up in one go, cradling her worn body in his arms and resolutely marching off in the direction of Wick.

As they neared medical, Abby had murmured a dumbfounded ‘ _thank you_ ’ before resting her head against his chest. A memory flashed in his mind of the culling; of his realization that Abby could be right as he let go of his pride and left someone listening for Raven on the radio. His mind replayed her ‘thank you’ said then; a perfect replica of the one she bestowed on him now. This had all happened in an instance however, his brain short-circuiting when Abby had used his chest as a pillow. He had reluctantly separated from her when they arrived in medical, but he knew he had other responsibilities; their people were a mess, and they needed to mobilize quickly in order to make it back to Arkadia before dark.

They had held hands on and off during the laborious eight-hour trip back to Arkadia. He was needed sometimes, usually by Bellamy or David Miller, and he would hesitantly unwrap his fingers from hers and go and sort out the issue. But when he wasn’t being Head of the Guard, he was right by her side, firmly grasping her shaky hands in his. Realising she was weak, he had given her his food they had salvaged from Mount Weather – although there was plenty, they could only take so much back with them. As he watched her munch on a foreign piece of food – Marcus had heard them called ‘granola bars’ by the kids – he couldn’t help the contented smile that formed across his face.

“Thank you, Marcus.” She had said softly, all the while keeping one hand wrapped in his.

When they arrived back at Arkadia, they had slipped back into their old ways somewhat as Marcus argued that Abby should stay in Medical while she protested until she almost passed out.

“See, you need to sleep. And not just for tonight – you’ll rest tomorrow too, _at least_.” Marcus had admonished her as he laid her head back against the soft pillow on her bed in the makeshift hospital. Although they had slipped back into their verbal sparring, their hands still remained clasped, their smiles soft.

“Stay?” Abby had quietly asked him some moments later.

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

They didn’t talk about it, and never would for quite some time, of how they fell asleep with their hands tightly woven that night. Of his larger, scarred hand almost completely covering her smaller, paler one. Of his thumb steadily stroking her pinkie finger as he made sure she was asleep before drifting off himself. Of his unexpected thought just before Jackson flicked off the lights for the night,

_She has me wrapped around her little finger._


End file.
